


Silent Night

by katbear



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-14
Updated: 2002-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night at the end of a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Archive: MA, AO3  
> Category: a sweet and fluffy bit of PWP  
> Rating: NC17  
> Pairing: Q/O  
> Feedback: Appreciated.
> 
> Thanks: To the beta readers who helped with various  
> comments and encouragement (Nimori, Tem-ve H'syan and  
> The Rose). All mistakes are definitely my own since  
> I can't resist tweaking.  
> Warnings: If you don't like male-male relationships  
> you are in the wrong place. No profit is intended or  
> made.  
> Spoilers: None, pre-TPM.  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm  
> just playing with them.  
> ~ ~ Character internal thoughts  
> // // thoughts over a bond

The crackling fire added comforting warmth to the  
cozy sitting room and sent shadows leaping in the  
dark corners. It was a pleasant counterpoint to the  
native stringed instrumentals playing softly in the  
background. A pool of bright light highlighted the  
serious young man seated on the overstuffed sofa,  
bare feet propped on the fur-covered ottoman.  
Occasionally he chewed on the end of a long braid as  
he read through a stack of datapads, sometimes making  
notes or comparing two pads.

A radiant smile lit the young man's face as he heard  
the outer door to the suite open. He gathered up the  
data pads, set them aside, then stood up and  
stretched, the loose leggings and undertunic  
momentarily pulled taut. He moved toward the doorway  
as a wall chrono chimed the eighth evening hour.

"Welcome back, Master," Obi-Wan said as he took the  
snow-covered cloak from the tall Jedi master. "How  
did things go today?"

Qui-Gon shook himself all over, then heaved a deep  
sigh. "Thank you, Padawan. Everything went very  
well today and we finished the negotiations on  
schedule. The mission is officially over and  
tomorrow morning our ship leaves for Coruscant." He  
sat down on a sturdy bench as the young man knelt and  
began unbuckling the icy boots. "These Bretherans  
certainly work long hours for such old beings." The  
master yawned hugely. "Almost makes me feel ancient  
trying to keep up with them."

"Would you like some tea or something to eat, o  
elderly one?," Obi-Wan asked, grinning as he pulled  
the boots off.

"Don't even mention food," Qui-Gon groaned. "The  
final documents were signed at thirteenth hour but  
today is also some sort of minor local festival, so  
they've been partying in the main city square since  
then, snow or no snow, with assorted buffets under  
eight different tents. I feel like a stuffed  
popsicle. No, what I really want right now is a nice  
hot bath so I can thaw out." He yawned again.  
"Perhaps I'll have some tea later." He reached out  
to stroke his lover's cheek affectionately.

"Force, your hands are like ice, Master," chided the  
young man, a quiet smile on his lips as he  
intercepted the cold fingers and gently rubbed them  
between his own hands. "I'll start that bath while  
you get undressed."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. I'll be right there." Qui-Gon  
smiled gratefully as he headed for their shared  
sleeping room to shed his clothes.

Having been gently shooed away after getting his  
master settled into a steaming bath, the apprentice  
returned to the main room to prepare a pot of tea.  
While the tea was brewing he stoked up the fire,  
adding new logs, then stopped to look out the wide  
windows to watch the snow falling, encasing their  
balcony and the rest of the outer world in a soft  
shroud of white. He put the thermal pot and two cups  
on a tray, then set the tray on a small table next to  
the ottoman. Briefly checking the bond to make sure  
Qui-Gon was still awake in the bath, Obi-Wan sat down  
on the sofa and propped his feet back up on the  
ottoman. For several minutes he simply sat with his  
hands behind his head, staring into the fire, as he  
let his thoughts wander.

It had been a hectic period before they came to  
Brethera to resolve several border disputes. Four  
missions back to back gave them little time for  
anything besides work, so in some ways this  
assignment was somewhat of a breather, at least for  
the apprentice. The humanoid Bretherans were very  
long lived; the average age of the two main  
negotiating teams was well over one hundred standard  
years and they made it quite clear that they were  
only interested in discussions with the senior Jedi,  
not a twenty-two year old apprentice who was still a  
child by their standards. Obi-Wan supported his  
Master with whatever research or other tasks he  
could, but for the most part Qui-Gon insisted that  
his apprentice use the time to get caught up on his  
academic studies. The younger Jedi put his time to  
good use during the fifteen day mission. While Qui-  
Gon was away in negotiations sixteen to twenty hours  
out of each twenty five hour day, Obi-Wan made so  
much progress in his political science and  
engineering courses that his master had scheduled him  
for final exams in both subjects immediately after  
they returned to Coruscant. He smiled as he heard  
Qui-Gon rustling around after his bath; the two men  
were also looking forward to some much needed down  
time together back at the Temple.

~ I really do need to review those last three major  
treaties before the test, ~ sighed Obi-Wan as he  
picked up a datapad. ~ If I can finish the treaties  
tonight and then review the engineering formulas on  
the trip back, I should be ready for both exams. ~  
He let his glance stray toward the sleeping room for  
just a moment before regretfully focusing back on the  
datapad. ~ Ah well, duty before pleasure, as they  
say. ~

For several minutes the apprentice studiously read;  
he determinedly ignored the presence he felt standing  
in the doorway. A hint of a smile twitched the  
corners of his mouth; he could feel his Master's  
fatigue over their bond but there was also a hint of  
mischief mingled with love. ~ If he wants to play  
games tonight, that's just too bad. It's about time  
the boot was on the other foot for a change after all  
those lectures about duty coming first, ~ Obi-Wan  
thought, pleased with himself for sticking to his  
work in the face of such potentially pleasant  
diversion.

A tall figure dressed only in a loosely belted robe  
finally sauntered into the pool of light surrounding  
one end of the sofa. Qui-Gon stood silently, hands  
on his hips.

"Tea is in the thermal pot, Master," Obi-Wan said,  
not bothering to look up. "It's that herbal blend  
you said you liked."

"Perhaps a bit later," Qui-Gon replied in a low husky  
voice. "I think I would like to just have a quiet  
evening and relax for a while right now."

"As you wish, Master. I have more reading to do."

The apprentice forced himself not to respond to  
either the voice or the weight that settled next to  
him, keeping his eyes on his datapad.

"If you could just move your hand," murmured Qui-Gon.

As Obi-Wan automatically picked up his right hand, he  
suddenly found a Jedi master stretched full length on  
the long sofa, leonine head pillowed on the  
apprentice's lap.

"Ahhh, much better," Qui-Gon sighed, shifting his  
weight until he was settled in.

"Comfortable, Master?" asked the apprentice, a hint  
of acid in his tone. Obi-Wan gave in, just a little,  
to the extent of letting his right hand rest on the  
warm flesh just above his Master's heart, but  
obstinately ignoring the way the synthsilk robe so  
fetchingly outlined *all* the contours of the lean,  
well muscled body lying next to him.

"Very comfortable, Padawan, thank you," Qui-Gon  
replied, letting his own left hand rest lightly atop  
his apprentice's.

The room was quiet again for several minutes,  
occasional sparks from the fire shooting up the  
chimney. Obi-Wan changed datapads with his left  
hand, chasing down some references. His right thumb  
absently moved in small circles on the smooth skin  
under the robe. He was puzzling through an obscure  
treaty clause when he felt the weight in his lap  
slowly shift, turning until warm breath was nuzzling  
his groin. The apprentice waited until he felt teeth  
begin a stealthy assault on the laces of his  
leggings.

"Master," he said quietly but firmly, "I'm trying to  
study."

"Mmm hmmm," was the muffled response.

The leggings were untied as warm breath puffed  
against the apprentice's belly. The teeth now had a  
firm grip on the waistbands of both leggings and  
smallclothes and were slowly dragging them down.

"Master." This time loudly, with exasperation. "You  
know I have exams as soon as we get back to the  
Temple. I really *do* need to study."

The progress of the clothing paused, as if the teeth  
were thinking. A flash of mischief passed over the  
bond. // I shall be very quiet. // The downward  
progress resumed.

"Masstterrrr." Obi-Wan's right hand was still,  
pressing downward with light pressure.

The teeth reluctantly released their grip. "I agree.  
You do need to study, Padawan," rumbled the master's  
low voice. "Think of this as an exercise in focus."  
The voice changed to a low purr as hungry amusement  
trickled over the bond. "We can both focus on our  
respective tasks. Don't worry, I shall be very quiet  
and very slow. You will hardly notice that I'm  
here."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and blew an annoyed snort out  
through his nose. "That's not fair, especially since  
you were the one who scheduled the exams in the first  
place," he accused, trying to pull his hand back as  
he glared down.

Qui-Gon captured his apprentice's right hand in his  
left. "Padawan," he said in an offended tone. "I am  
wounded, yes, wounded to the core, that you could  
believe I would take such unfair advantage of my  
position."

The apprentice continued to glare silently, jaw set,  
as Qui-Gon's expression changed from offended to  
hopeful, then to resigned.

Heaving an enormous sigh, Qui-Gon squeezed his  
apprentice's hand lightly. "You're right, of course.  
That wasn't fair. I apologize, Padawan."

"Apology accepted, Master," Obi-Wan replied, his  
expression softening a little.

The captured hand was raised to penitent lips for a  
soft kiss. "Love you, Obi-Wan."

"I love you too, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan's heart melted,  
but not his resolve. "And I'll love you even better  
if you let me study."

Mournful blue eyes glistened suspiciously. "Yes,  
Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said meekly. He kissed the  
apprentice's hand once more, then let it rest softly  
on his breast. He continued in a sad tone, "I shall  
just lie here and wait quietly until you have time  
for your tired old master . . . . " A single tear  
gathered and slid down the long face as a slyly  
suggestive push tried to worm its way across the  
bond.

"That does it," exploded Obi-Wan. "That goes beyond  
grossly unfair to downright manipulative. Move, Sith  
damn you." Pushing his master away, the apprentice  
heaved himself off the sofa and stood upright. "I  
can see there is just no dealing with you tonight.  
Fine." He yanked his leggings down to his knees.  
"If you're going to be such a pest, then just fine."  
The leggings came off and were thrown aside. "I'm  
not going to waste any more time arguing with you."  
The smallclothes and undertunic went flying after the  
leggings.

"But, Obi-Wan - "

"I don't want to hear it." The apprentice plunked  
himself back down on the sofa and put his feet back  
up on the ottoman. Arranging himself into a  
comfortable position with penis and testicles pulled  
up toward his belly, he picked up a datapad. "*I* am  
going to study," Obi-Wan said in a glacial tone as  
his shields slammed up. "*You* get on with whatever  
you had on your devious little sex-starved mind, but  
be quiet about it."

"Yes, Padawan." There was creaking and rustling as  
Qui-Gon rearranged himself on the sofa, his head  
comfortably ensconced back in his apprentice's lap.  
"Thank you, Obi-Wan," he ventured after a moment.

"Hmmpphhh."

Silence reigned again for several minutes. Noticing  
that there was no activity at all, Obi-Wan sneaked a  
glance down. Qui-Gon was simply lying there, a  
contrite and miserable expression on his face as he  
stared at the ceiling, worrying at his lower lip.

"Oh, for Force sake! Now what's wrong?" the  
apprentice asked, irritation sharpening his tone.

"I . . . can't do it," Qui-Gon said dejectedly.  
"You're angry with me, and rightly so. I'm sorry,  
Obi-Wan. I should just go to bed and let you study."

"Qui-Gon . . . " The apprentice put his right hand  
on his Master's chest to push him back down. "I  
didn't mean to be so harsh." Obi-Wan sighed. "Do  
you want to stay?"

"Yes, please," Qui-Gon said in a small voice. "I've  
missed being with you, touching you, but I should  
have respected your needs, also, and your duties."  
Qui-Gon looked away. "I was only thinking of myself,  
and I am truly sorry."

"It's alright." Obi-Wan ran a finger along the edge  
of his Master's bearded chin. "I've missed you, too,  
and I promise I'll make it up to you after we get  
back and I've finished both exams." He put his hand  
back inside the robe, just above the heart. He  
nodded thoughtfully. "Actually, it would be a good  
exercise in focus, I suppose." He smiled a little.  
"I'm still going to study, Qui-Gon, but I want you to  
stay. Touch whatever you like."

"Are you sure?" Qui-Gon asked hesitantly.

Obi-Wan leaned over and brushed a quick kiss over the  
lips below him. "Absolutely." He waited only long  
enough to see the answering smile and hear the  
murmured words of thanks before taking up his datapad  
again. He let his right hand stay on the warm flesh.  
The apprentice closed his eyes and spent several  
moments centering himself, narrowing his focus,  
moving inward, shutting out his body and physical  
sensation. Finally opening his eyes, he saw only the  
data pad before him, and immersed himself in his  
study material, only vaguely aware of the shifting  
weight in his lap and the warm, wet tongue that ever  
so slowly made its way around his inner thighs, up  
his lower belly, circling closer and closer to his  
testicles, licking and sucking the precious spheres,  
then silently slithering up the slowly stiffening  
penis to worship the object of its adoration.

The chrono was chiming the eleventh hour as the  
apprentice began releasing himself back to the outer  
world. Eyes closed, head back, arms lax at his side,  
Obi-Wan reviewed all three treaties he had been  
studying, finally satisfied that he understood them.  
He drew a deep breath, slowly letting it out as he  
carefully stretched, feeling a flush of satisfaction  
with his efforts and a hazy question about the weight  
in his lap. The sight that greeted his tired eyes  
brought a smile to his lips.

Qui-Gon Jinn was still stretched out full length on  
the sofa, but at some point the loose robe had fallen  
completely off, revealing the long limbed Jedi in his  
natural state. He had turned on his side, one leg  
under the other. His left hand rested lightly on the  
apprentice's thigh and Qui-Gon's head was still  
resting in his lap. The bearded face was nestled  
into Obi-Wan's groin, wearing a blissfully serene  
expression as the sleeping Master nursed contentedly  
on the semi-erect penis in his mouth.

With a brief touch of Force, Obi-Wan turned off the  
reading light to better contemplate the image before  
him. The fire was low but still cast warm yellow  
highlights on the lean flanks, rounded buttocks and  
long legs. The bright moonlight streaming in  
silvered the flowing hair and glinted on the pale  
scars on the muscular back, shoulders and arm,  
casting the belly and genitals into shadow. The  
apprentice reached down and carefully moved an errant  
lock of hair from his Master's face to behind his  
ear. Very slowly, Obi-Wan traced the outline of the  
face with the fingertips of his right hand as his  
left hand softly stroked the silky hair. The brow  
was smoothed in sleep but the lines of experience and  
exhaustion around the eyes were deep. The weathered  
skin and bristled beard tickled the pads of his  
fingers as they moved down the master's face to the  
smooth skin below his chin.

Obi-Wan rested his right hand near the base of the  
exposed throat, letting the slow pulse throb beneath  
his fingers as his left hand continued to stroke the  
long hair. He slowed his own breathing and gradually  
released his shields, opening himself over the bond  
to his lover's thoughts. Watching the peaceful face,  
he felt a lump forming in his throat as he realized  
the depth of serenity flowing through their bond, a  
serenity anchored in love and a trust so profound he  
could find no words to express his awe. He felt  
uniquely privileged and humbled to be the recipient  
of such feelings and could only shake his head in  
wonder at his good fortune.

As the minutes passed, Obi-Wan gradually became more  
aware of the physical sensations supplementing the  
emotions filling the bond. In what was undoubtedly  
the most devoted but gentle blow job the apprentice  
had ever experienced, Qui-Gon had single-mindedly  
continued to slowly suck and nurse his Padawan's  
penis, jaw moving minutely, tongue occasionally  
brushing the tip. As his penis gradually continued  
to harden, Obi-Wan moved his right hand lower on Qui-  
Gon's warm skin, gently fondling the nipples,  
alternating until they were both hard. Even in his  
sleep the Master responded to the stimulus, his  
tongue moving faster, sucking a little deeper.

The silence of the night was finally disturbed when  
Obi-Wan shifted his weight. Qui-Gon whimpered as he  
felt the penis slip, an incongruous sound from such a  
big man, and moved his head to take more of the  
hardening member into his mouth. The apprentice  
stilled and sent reassuring thoughts over the bond.  
Qui-Gon whimpered once more.

"Shhhhh," whispered Obi-Wan as his right hand moved  
in soothing circles on the warm belly of his lover,  
"shhhh, it's alright."

Qui-Gon quieted and continued to softly suck. By the  
time the chrono chimed half past the hour Obi-Wan was  
finally hard and was feeling an exquisitely warm  
muted tingle. His right hand had gradually moved  
lower and lower on the Master's belly, his body  
slowly leaning to follow. Unfortunately he found  
that his arm was not quite long enough to allow him  
to comfortably reach his objective.

Very cautiously, Obi-Wan continued to lean right as  
he lifted his left leg to drape it over the end of  
sofa, trying to slide down far enough to position  
himself to provide oral stimulation for his master.  
He held his breath as his leg bumped Qui-Gon's head.

Sleepy blue eyes partially opened. // Hmmmm? //

"Sorry, love," Obi-Wan whispered. "I need to move if  
you don't mind."

The long body slowly edged away as Qui-Gon brought  
his right arm over his apprentice's thigh, allowing  
him to fondle Obi-Wan's hot testicles. He drew a  
little more of the hard penis into his mouth, tongue  
delving into the slit.

// `S good, // came across with a drowsy surge of  
affection.

"Yes, Master, it's very good," agreed Obi-Wan  
absently as he carefully repositioned himself, back  
against the slightly nubbled fabric, left leg over  
the end of the sofa, front to front with Qui-Gon,  
left arm over his hip. With his right hand the  
apprentice began to slowly fondle the quiescent  
testicles and penis, working very slowly as he  
allowed himself the luxury of simply enjoying the  
skin on skin contact. With his left hand he stroked  
the master's lower back and buttocks. As the large  
organ began to respond, he gently nuzzled and licked  
the hardening length. Obi-Wan paused at the base to  
give a playful nip at the soft sac as he squeezed the  
penis.

// Oooo // Qui-Gon shuddered a little. //  
Wicked padawan. //

Obi-Wan smiled as he took the thick member into his  
mouth, sucking lightly as his tongue ever so slowly  
swirled around the head. He continued to fondle the  
testicles and base of the penis with his right hand.

// Go back to sleep, old man. // The apprentice  
let a ripple of light blue amusement loose over the  
bond.

// Not sleepy, // was the lazy protest, a languid  
current of dusky amber. A little more of Obi-Wan's  
penis disappeared into the large mouth.

// Then why are your eyes closed? // Obi-Wan let  
his mouth pull in more of the turgid member.  
Leisurely his hot tongue explored around and under  
the rounded head.

There was quiet for a few minutes. Cracking of the  
dying fire, soft sucking and sliding of hands on warm  
skin sounded loud in the stillness.

// . . . Resting? //

// Ha. // Silver blue streak dipping into amber  
flow, a playful dolphin in the evening sea. Obi-Wan  
laughed at the quizzical tone of the delayed  
response, the vibrations causing a small shiver to  
run along Qui-Gon's back. Obi-Wan began humming  
softly, a low pitched purr that resonated in his  
throat as he pushed deeper onto the long penis.

// Niccccccce . . . // Yellow and orange  
highlights playing in the waves as the pressure  
gradually increased on the apprentice's indurate  
organ.

// More ? // Obi-Wan loosened his throat muscles,  
letting the solid head slide down. The purr  
deepened.

// Please. // Rough beard grazed sensitive  
testicles as Qui-Gon let his own throat go lax. A  
low rumble started deep in the heavy chest, hot  
tingling skin drawing an answering quiver along the  
apprentice's belly.

Communication passed beyond words as the currents of  
body and bond gradually intensified. Eyes closed,  
mouths working, skin to skin, slick with gathering  
sweat, noses filled with heavy musk. Heads drawing  
back, tongues playing on hard glistening lengths,  
slow swirling delight, hot wet pressure. Deep blue  
and green currents rising from oceanic depths,  
overtaking amber and silver-blue waves, twisting,  
twining, slow surge of passion swelling.

Heat. Hands fondling, squeezing. Joyous contentment,  
a quiet delight of joined ardor, deep and sensuous.  
Wet heat, squeezing. Long blue waves dancing with  
star-driven phosphorescence, gathering power as they  
swept along. One skin, hot and wet, hands pulling  
closer, harder. One mouth, one organ, faster,  
deeper. Fingers slipping along soft skin behind  
heavy testicles, drawing tight. Wet fingers slipping  
stealthily inside tight openings, probing, igniting.  
Green and white fire on long blue waves, crest  
building. Heads bobbing faster, organs wet and  
shining in the moonlight. Deep, sweet, hot, the  
waves towered. Erupting, hot seed spewing, bodies  
shudder as the fiery blue tsunami crashed down,  
flooding body and mind with pleasure.

The fireplace glowed with dying embers of yellow and  
red as Obi-Wan opened his eyes. Leisurely he tongued  
off the last bits of warm semen from his Master's  
softening cock, enjoying the soft suction as Qui-Gon  
gently suckled the last bits of joy from his own  
organ. He drew a hand slowly along the long flank,  
savoring the warmth pressed close to his belly and  
chest as he rested his head on Qui-Gon's hip. Obi-  
Wan waited quietly, ignoring the chill beginning to  
develop on sweaty, exposed skin. The bond gently  
rocked, calm blue of satiated bliss.

Hooded sapphire eyes glowed with sleeping  
contentment. Qui-Gon kissed the flaccid penis as he  
finished his devotions.

"Love you."

Obi-Wan shifted, pushing himself up, squirming a bit  
as he carefully swung his legs over until he was  
reclining again, now face to face with his master.  
He captured the warm lips in a long lingering kiss,  
their mingled essence a dark honeyed tonic. Pulling  
back for breath, Obi-Wan whispered, "Love you too."  
Smiling at the mumbled response as Qui-Gon drifted  
into sleep, Obi-Wan pulled the long body close, using  
a light touch of Force to drape the robe over them as  
he nestled deeper into Qui-Gon's warm embrace.

They lay quietly in the silver moonlight as the fire  
collapsed into red ashes with a small shwoosh.

Outside the snow continued to gently fall through the  
silent night.

finis


End file.
